Hurricanes
by BambiPB
Summary: A trip to an island goes horribly wrong, is there any way for Zoro and Lucy to get out of this alive? (Zoro/OC, Major Character Death)


Thunder rolled above, lightning streaking through the sky, highlighting the world around her. Everything was cold, so cold that she hardly felt the rain pelting against her skin, no doubt leaving bruises on her thin frame. The ground trembled under her feet, and a flash struck in front of her. It was too far ahead to hit her, but the blinding light left Lucy dazed.

Her feet pulled her forward, her subconscious making her move ahead, place on foot in front of the other. She couldn't turn around, there was nothing left for her back there. It would be useless. They'd taken to the sea hours ago, they _must_ have by now. So she was stuck in this mess alone. Another flash struck the ground behind her, not far from where she'd been standing.

_I need to find shelter_. What shelter would there be? This island was uninhabited, no one would be there to save her ass this time. _I've gotten so stupidly soft from being around them_. Pausing for just a few seconds, Lucy felt the ground under her. Was it the ground? Maybe she was the one shaking.

It wouldn't surprise her if she were shaking like a leaf. Lucy couldn't feel were toes or fingers anymore, the only way she knew she was moving was because she saw the ground under her changing, the puddles of mud slightly different from the ones before them.

Zoro could hardly see two feet in front of himself. How was he going to find one girl on this island, especially in this storm? It was a hurricane, one of the strongest he'd seen in a _long_ time. He'd need to find the eye. She would be there. That would be the only safe place in this storm, if only for a while. Finding it was an issue by itself. Getting there...

"Lucy!" Zoro screamed. He didn't think she'd hear him, was almost positive she wouldn't. She could be anywhere. The island was huge, but the hurricane was bigger. The others would've already left by now. It'd be impossible for them to get back for another few days. _You've gotten yourself into some pretty deep shit, huh?_

"_Lucy!_" Zoro hollered, his feet almost sliding out from under him. The ground was just a coat of mud, so travelling around would be even harder. He knew that if he found tracks, she'd have to be in the immediate vicinity. And he saw them. They were barely there, mostly destroyed by the rain, but they were there.

"_Lucy!"_ Zoro screamed; his throat felt like it was tearing, echoing around the area. Echoing? A weight felt like it was lifted from his shoulders, and he was dazed for a second. Lightning struck the ground behind him, shocking him out of his stunned appearance. He was in the eye, and there were misshapen tracks on the ground. A bundle of red was laying in the mud ahead of him.

"Fucking _christ_, Lucy!" He snapped, blood boiling. What was she doing lying down in this storm? His blood was cold in his veins. She wouldn't be dead, right? Because then why was he still there on that island? Why would she leave him there, alone? Lucy would never-

"Zoro." Lucy said evenly, not registering that she was still in danger. She didn't know if the rain was still pounding on her side,didn't know if lightning was going to strike her, didn't know that Zoro had actually come to get her.

"Just _what_ in the fuck do you think you're doing, come on!" Zoro growled, grabbing her arm. Lucy let him yank her along, almost tripping over her feet. She didn't know where she was anymore. She'd run for hours in the rain. Turning to see Zoro, she saw he was exhausted, his body pushed beyond its limit. Zoro found a cave, covered well enough that no water was seeping in.

"Zoro." Lucy mumbled, glancing at him.

"Do you have any idea what kind of situation we're in right now?!" He barked at her. Lucy gazed at him, worry obvious in her eyes, her lips twisting into a frown. _Why is Zoro here? Are the others on the island as well? Why would he be alone then? Why is Zoro here? Why? Why, why, why, why..._

"You need to dry off and rest." Lucy said quietly, her voice hoarse. She didn't understand the situation. She only knew that Zoro would need to rest soon if he didn't want to get sick. She didn't know why he was alone. Why weren't the others with him?

"And how do you suppose I do that?!" He snapped, his glare had a harsh tone that wasn't usually there. Well, not when it was directed at her. Lucy glanced around the cave, walking- limping possibly- deeper until she found wood and crates of boxes.

People usually ended up dying in situations like theirs, so she was right in thinking people would leave something over. Lucy saw piles of bones, kicking them to the side lightly. She grabbed the wood and brought it back to him. Zoro looked furious at her. Lucy couldn't wrap her head around the situation, only knowing that she should be worried about keeping them alive for now.

"We need to start a fire. Strip while I get it started." Lucy deadpanned, turning to do just as promised. Zoro sighed, barely managing to keep his anger in check. He dropped his heavy coat onto the floor of the cave. When he turned back to face her, Lucy had a small fire crackling in the center of the cave.

"Why do you know how to do this anyway?" Zoro muttered, a bitter, not quite hateful, undertone in his voice. Lucy almost flinched, instead keeping a blank stare on her face. Her mind was foggy, but he was her light, bringing her back.

"I've told you already how your captain's grandfather knew my parents. I got kicked out of the house often. Starting fires is a second nature since I lived on a winter island." Lucy answered. She tried to repress the memory, but thoughts of Law teaching her about the wild came to mind.

"Your pants need to go too." She said, pointing at the green pants, soaked and freezing. Zoro put them with his coat. Lucy had spent enough time with him through the years that neither was embarrassed about it anymore. Lucy tossed her own clothes in a pile, glancing back at the four crates.

"What's in those?" Zoro asked. She shrugged, moving closer to them. She pried the first open, seeing badages and other supplies, all protected by almost the same kind of material used at Sabaody to protect ships. In the next was cans of food. The third and fourth crates had treasure and the like.

"Nami's gonna be happy when they come back for you." Lucy chuckled dryly, and Zoro scowled at her.

"_Us_. You're coming when we take off, and I _will_ drag you if I have to." Zoro told her. Lucy shrugged, having no intention on being a part of their crew anymore. It would be too risky for them to be around her now that the little secret was out to the public. She glanced at Zoro and saw his face was red.

"Zoro, go lay down next to the fire." She told him, earning a sharp glare from him. "Don't act like a brat. Do it." The emotionless tone in her voice made Zoro freeze. His head felt light, skin covered in a cold sweat. _Of course I would just so happen to get sick _now _of all times_. _Fucking perfect_.

**~0~**

"Lucy said she'd be in the Aquarium Lounge!" Nami hollered at Sanji. They'd just barely managed to get out of the storm and their log pose had already set. They'd been doing a head check when they realized they had two missing heads.

"I checked everywhere, she isn't on the ship! And the moss head isn't on board either!" Sanji shouted, taking the steps two at a time to get to her.

"Shit, they're still on the island?" Nami hissed, glancing at the dark clouds swirling above the island. They had managed to steer behind it so it was blowing away from them, but the waters surrounding the island would need a couple days to settle. She told Luffy about it and he ordered them to drop the anchor and wait for the water to calm. As soon as it was safe for the Sunny to dock, they'd split into small groups and search the island.

**~0~**

"Lucy, stop staring at me." Zoro sighed, opening his eye. Lucy continued looking at him, knees pulled up to her chest. He rolled his eye at her. After a few minutes of silence between them, Zoro sat up and leaned against the wall across from her.

"You should be resting." She told him. Zoro ignored her.

"Why are you leaving the crew?" He asked, and Lucy pinched her own arm to keep from looking away. The question was scary, because she knew that if he pressed it hard enough she'd crack and spill everything. Everything she,d been building all this time.

"You don't need to know." Lucy uttered quietly, the thunder outside making the stones tremble on the cave floor, rattles echoing in the small space.

"_Of course_ I need to know!" Zoro snapped, the anger he'd let simmer down was back. "Fucking christ, Lucy, do you not understand anything?! If you leave this crew, you need to let us know why!"

"Zoro, stop shouting. You're working yourself up again." Lucy said, worried for his health. They could have this conversation later, after he was healthy again! They could have it on the ship if necessary. Just... Just as long as he didn't look so pale, like he'd breathe his last breath any second.

"Luce, stop with the bullshit! You've been on this crew for almost five goddamn years!" Zoro kept himself rooted to the cave floor, made sure his back was pressed against the cool stone. He needed to keep himself in check or he'd lash out at her. He would _not_ raise a hand to her. _Never_.

"I got a letter from the world government. I'm going to be replacing my father as yonko soon." Lucy gave him a partial truth. Zoro was frozen, and for a moment it felt like his heart stopped in his chest.

_What? I misheard, right?_ Zoro's anger faded for the moment, replaced with a new whirlwind of emotions. Fear- of him never seeing her again,- anger- at her refusing to tell them, _him_, something so important,- loneliness- with the picture of his life without here there.

"The letter said that if I stayed on the crew, you'd all become top-priority criminals. I know they've been training new units, ones that make CP9 look like toddlers, make the mechanical Kumas look like rebellious teenagers. There are two of these units close to finished now. I can't protect you anymore." Lucy told him. _He'd wanted the damn truth so I'll tell him what he deserves to know; a fair warning of the future._

"We don't need you to-"

"Now _you_ can cut the bullshit." Lucy cut him off, Zoro's words dying on his tongue. "Zoro, listen here and listen good. You don't want to admit it, but my devil fruit could kill anything. I could take down nations, and having all three forms of haki doesn't help the matter! The WG stayed back this far because they didn't know about Shanks, but now that they do I'm considered an even greater threat!" Lucy's frustration was creeping in, her voice rising.

Zoro was silent, not able to protest against anything she'd said. He could see this was a losing fight before it started. Zoro still refused to accept the truths that were obvious, he needed to hold onto something to keep him in reality. His "something" was the vision of Lucy sitting there in front of him, shivering in the cramped cage.

"That's why I have to leave. You need to understand." Lucy said, taking a deep breath. She made sure her voice was quiet, keeping her expression in a careful neutral. Lucy put the lid back on the emotions she needed to hide.

"Lucy, are you going to let the others say goodbye to you?" Zoro asked, his anger forgotten for now. At the moment, he clung to the sight of Lucy, of his memories with her. He knew he needed to face it, he knew it would be painful, but he couldn't run away from the truth.

"It's time for you to go to sleep, Zoro." Lucy sighed, getting up slowly. She looked through the medical crate, seeing a few blankets. She tossed one to Zoro and kept one for herself, ready to get some rest herself. It might be a good thing her parents kicked her into the woods so often; she had an immune system like no other.

**~0~**

"How's the water looking today?" Luffy asked Nami, his usual childish attitude gone.

"Not nearly safe enough yet." Nami sighed. Everything was still turmoil, the storm still covering most of the island. It was exceptionally fast, just too large to think about approaching.

**~0~**

Lucy was silent most of the morning, wanting Zoro to get as much rest as possible. She grabbed a can and set it up above the fire to heat. She collected some rain water and let it heat for herbal tea. She mentally thanked those who'd died before her in the cave. Not long after the tea and food finished, Zoro managed to sit up.

"What'd you make?" He asked, glancing at the makeshift cups and bowls.

"Soup and tea." Lucy mumbled, passing him a bowl and metal cup. He nodded and took a few sips of tea, eyes trained on Lucy. Her hair was pulled up in a bun on her head, a few strands curling by her face. His headache was pulsating, throbbing on his temples, and he felt like vomiting.

"Lucy," Zoro started, and clear blue eyes met his. He could see small bags under her eyes, both of which seemed puffy and red. "You'll visit at least, right? We're bound to bump into each other every now and then." Zoro said, a small grin on his face. Lucy could see the hope in his eye, leaving a burning guilt in her gut.

"Zoro, I want you to ask yourself why you want to see me and how you feel. I don't want you to say anything except to give me a clear answer." Zoro was about to ask why, but Lucy gave him a look of warning. He shut his mouth again, a frown on his face. Why would he want to see her? That's obvious. Because they were friends. It was simple. Did she not want to even see them anymore?

How would Zoro even feel with her gone? He tried to imagine the crew without her. _She helps with cooking, shows Chopper new plants, gives Robin great books, helps Nami manage the crew's money. Lucy taught Brook how to play new melodies from her home town, helps Usopp handle new guns. Lucy entertains Luffy so he wouldn't bother the crew; she trained him with cookies and reads him stories about adventures. Lucy helps me train, spars with me, she keeps me company in the crow's nest and never really complained about the smell even though she has sensitive senses_. She was so involved in all of their lives.

Lucy would ride on Zoro's back, take care of him on new islands and get him back to the ship in time, keep him from getting into fights. When they were on his island she would keep Mihawk company, she would call the World's Greatest Swordsman "Hawky" and she would entertain Perona so she didn't bother Zoro.

Lucy did so much, so many little things that everyone took for granted or didn't know about. She stopped multiple rings of hired beggars, she had helped kids find their parents, had helped at an orphanage when Zoro got involved- _by no fault of my own, of course_\- with a couple kids. Lucy stayed up at night when it was his turn to keep watch just so he wouldn't be completely alone, even if she did fall asleep early.

Zoro couldn't imagine her not doing those little things. Everything that she did had an impact on the crew, so what would they be like with her gone? It was almost... scary to think about.

_But how do I feel about her specifically?_ Zoro asked himself, thinking back to her original question. Zoro's chest constricted at the thought of Lucy being gone. Because she was his nakama, right? Because he'd known her for five years, right? But just the feeling of _imagining_ what his life would become without Lucy there made him feel worse than when Usopp and Robin actually _had_ left the crew.

He thought back to how he'd felt when Lucy was spending so much time with Law at Punk Hazard.

He'd hated it so much. His blood had boiled and he'd become over-protective. It had just taken one look at the bastard's face to make Zoro want to cut the man to ribbons. The only thing honestly stopping him was that they were allies and that Lucy had just looked so damn _happy_!

Why was he so protective? He thought back to when Robin was telling him of some romance book she'd read. His feeling sounded a lot like the sappy guy from the book who'd been in love with the protagonist.

But he couldn't love Lucy. She was his friend, his _nakama_! But then again, remembering all the times she would smile at him when he ended up saving her ass from trouble warmed his heart. Remembering the times they'd fallen into water and one of them was running out of air, the brief seconds their lips had touched had felt electrified. Shit. Oh fucking hell. Now he had to admit it to himself.

During Zoro's inner turmoil, Lucy thought about how _cruel_ she was. _I'm horrible, forcing him from his ignorance at the last second. I'm the worst, really. Maybe he'll hate me for leaving him now. Maybe he'll ache less with the hate._

"Lucy?" Zoro finally spoke, and Lucy kept a mask of calm as she met his gaze.

"Got anything for me?" Lucy's brow rose.

"I love you." He said slowly, testing the words out on his tongue. They felt surprisingly natural, and the words were like honey to Lucy's ears. Lucy gave a small smile. _I'm horrible for this, but I'm so selfish that I'll spend my last moment with the straw hats happy. With Zoro. _

"Thanks for realizing it after all these years." She nodded, moving over to him. She put a hand to his forehead. His fever wasn't going down. "Now go back to sleep, that's enough excitement until lunchtime.

"What?" Zoro demanded, refusing to lay down. He grabbed her wrist, not letting her shift away. "That's all you have to say?"

"Zoro, are you some kind of idiot?" Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Did he honestly not understand yet?

"_What?!_" His voice was starting to rise, and Lucy forced him to lay down. He was surprised by her strength, or maybe because he was so weak from the fever.

"I love you too, dumbass." Lucy whispered. Zoro barely heard the words, the drowsiness overtaking his consciousness. He'd fought the exhaustion for too long and this is what he got. Lucy smiled down at the sleeping man.

"It's really too bad I have to leave, isn't it? I swear, you can be such a dumbfuck. Why didn't you realize sooner?" Lucy shook her head, swallowing the choked cry that threatened to escape through her lips.

**~0~**

"Luffy, if the storm keeps moving at this rate we'll be good to go tomorrow morning!" Nami smiled, and Luffy gave a small nod. Sanji called them for breakfast and the crew quietly sat down. There was no talking, no laughter, not even a smile.

Without the two crew members everyone was too busy thinking to joke around, even the obnoxious captain. Brook, Usopp and Chopper were silent as well, no skull jokes or exaggerated lies, no mentions of cotton candy or even whining for thirds with a follow-up poop joke.

**~0~**

It was nearly lunchtime and the eye was finally moving away from them. It would only be a bit longer until the storm was over. It might even be over by morning if it kept travelling at it's current pace.

Zoro wasn't getting any better though. He was actually getting _worse_, if anything. Lucy gave him soup and tea for lunch, hoping that he'd be more or less okay by the time the crew found them. They should see the smoke once the storm passes, right? After all, the smoke was all traveling out of the cave without suffocating them.

It appeared to be a natural cave at first glance, but systems in the rocks allowed smoke to get out without letting rain get in. It had to have been made by humans, or at least modified. It was too perfect of a place to not have been tampered with a bit.

If only it had something for Zoro's fever... Lucy had checked the medicine countless times, but so far hadn't found anything that was still safe to use other than the tea leaves. If the crew didn't arrive soon...

**~0~**

"How's it look now?" Luffy asked Nami.

"The winds slowed down considerably. They were moving at a good pace, but there's hardly been any movement since this morning. Or last night, for that matter." Nami sighed.

Luffy gazed at the clouds. The storm would pass before dinner tomorrow, Luffy was sure of it. He saw a weird gray streak in the sky but didn't point it out. It was probably just a weird cloud.

**~0~**

There was still hardly any progress by dinner. Again, there was soup and tea. Lucy was repressing any emotion that tried to creep up on her, and Zoro was left in a sense of confusion and comfort. He thought he heard Lucy say that she loved him, but he'd hardly been conscious at the time. He didn't bring it up since Lucy didn't. She looked tense and stressed, but that was to be expected.

He was left to wonder. Wonder what his life would turn into now that he'd become aware of his feelings. He wondered what Lucy would do now. He wondered if he _really_ wanted to know the answer to that. He came to the conclusion that, no, he did _not_ want to know what Lucy planned on doing. Knowing would cause him unnecessary pain since he was sure he knew the answer.

The thinking made his brain hurt, his head feeling like bricks were smashing into it. He felt nauseous. After a few minutes, Zoro rolled onto his side, barley managing to make it to the corner before the vomit flew from his mouth. Lucy was by his side in less than a second, rubbing his back and holding his shoulder up so he wouldn't collapse.

Zoro gasped for breath, dry heaving onto the floor. His only support were his left arm and the hands on his shoulder and back. Lucy hummed quietly, the noise calming Zoro enough to stop gagging and coughing.

"Are you okay now?" Lucy asked, helping Zoro sit away from the corner. He nodded weakly and Lucy nodded. She moved to the crate and dumped a bunch of gold onto the floor away from the bones. She brought the crate over and put it in front of the vomit, both so he could vomit in the crate if necessary and so they wouldn't need to see it.

"Here, this water is cold by now." Lucy said, handing him clean water to drink. It was leftover from the tea and had been sitting and cooling for hours. "Zoro, tell me when you start to feel sick again, okay? You also need to eat something again." Lucy gave him a soft smile, not noticing until she turned to make more soup.

"Lucy..." Zoro started, his voice strained. Lucy turned to face him, raising a brow. "Continuing where we were yesterday, _will_ we ever see you again?" Zoro asked, dreading the answer he knew would come.

"I'll always be in the paper. And when Luffy becomes Pirate King, you can visit me if you're all up for it." Lucy smiled, glad her voice wasn't as shaky as she thought it'd be. She'd expected to be asked that kind of question. She'd expected to be yelled at, sworn to hell, maybe even hit? It all depended on how Zoro took the news.

"Anyway, it's almost bedtime so settle down." Lucy handed the now-hot-soup to Zoro with a small, forced smile. When he finished, the drowsiness took over his mind again. Lucy grabbed the last blanket, tearing a shred of cloth off and dowsing it in the rainwater outside.

"It's awful, isn't it? You're sick, the others won't be able to get here until tomorrow, probably the next day. It has been quite an awful few days." Lucy's voice was almost a whisper as she set the cloth down on his forehead. His fever was rising again. _The others have to get here soon, I don't know how much longer I can do this without propper medical supplies_, Lucy thought, a single tear slipping down her cheek. So much to regret, so litte time to make up for it.

**~0~**

Lucy woke up that morning to find Zoro still asleep. She silently added wood to the fire and added it to the pile. They were running low on wood. She'd need to break the second crate with treasure in it pretty soon, maybe around dinnertime? Thunder was still crashing outside the cave, leaving a pit in her stomach. She shook it off, heating up water for tea and soup. Zoro and Lucy's clothes were cry, so she slipped hers on. Zoro would be waking up soon anyway.

When Zoro did wake up, it was via vomit. Lucy had the crate at his side before it could get on the floor of his personal area, and Zoro crouched over it until he was just dry heaving. Lucy was there the whole time, rubbing circles on his back and rubbing her thumb on his shoulder, her low hum filling the small space. Zoro eventually calmed down enough so Lucy could move the crate back to the corner.

"Zoro, you really need to get some food in your system." Lucy said, kneeling in front of him. She held his face between her hands. His skin was hot and clammy, covered in sweat. He shook his head, but Lucy brought the bowl over and made him eat.

"Lucy, I love you." Zoro said, looking her straight in the eye. He didn't know why, but he needed to say it, needed to hear her say it. Needed her to mean it. "I love you. I can't believe I'm just realizing this, fucking hell. _I love you_." Zoro grabbed her and brought her to him, hugging her carefully. He didn't register that she was wearing her clothes, just that Lucy's arms were wrapped around him.

"You're such an idiot." Lucy laughed, feeling her eyes tear up. She planted herself on his lap, looking down at him with a small smile. He gave her a smirk, as if to say "_But you love me right?_"

"Yeah, I love you. I love it when you laugh, I love it when you get pissed off at Sanji for fawning over me, I love it when your ears gets pink when I hold onto your back." Lucy smiled, her lips pecking his cheek. She trailed down to his neck, placing a small mark by his collarbone.

"You're an idiot that I love, so go to sleep so you can rest." _So you can get better. So you can live_, went unsaid. Before letting Lucy climb off his lap, Zoro's lips trailed from her jaw down to the nape of her neck, placing a mark a bit bigger than the one on his own neck.

"Fine." Zoro said, letting Lucy redampen the cloth. He finished his tea, putting his clothes on at her intruction and settling down in his usual spot. Lucy smiled softly, letting Zoro use the remainder of the blanket as a pillow.

**~0~**

"We're good to go!" Nami yelled, and Franky put the ship in motion immediately. As soon as they docked, everyone split into small groups. Brook and Robin; Chopper, Usopp and Luffy; Sanji and Nami. Franky stayed behind to watch the ship, making sure she was safe in the water.

It wasn't long until they saw the smoke in the sky. Luffy was first to spot it, having noticed a weird gray streak before. Next were Nami and Sanji, then Robin and Brook.

They all met up soon enough, ducking into the cave excitedly. They were struck silent by what they saw.

**~Earlier during lunch~ **

Lucy took the soup off the fire, ready to wake Zoro up. She kneeled down next to him, smiling down at him. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, now more than ever. She put her hand on his cheek, carassing the skin. It was cooler than that morning, and his face wasn't as red as before. _Maybe the fever is finally starting to fade!_ Lucy thought excitedly. She decided to give him a few minutes to sleep bit more.

"You're going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman one day. And I'm gonna be strong enough to protect the crew with you again if you'll all have me. I really love you, even after these years." Lucy smiled, thinking back to when she'd actually realized what she felt, what she,d been feeling for a long time.

_Back at Pacific 6, a place Zoro and Lucy never thought they'd be. It was weird, but since it was basically a harbor island it could move. It had gotten ahead of the crew since they'd had to stop so often for so long. The brats were still causing mayhem, leaving Zoro and Lucy to go back to Auntie. Auntie was thrilled to see them, and Zoro was careful _not _to get pee on his coat this time around._

_Lucy stared at him as he held three babies. They'd grown a bit, but they were the same ones who had clung to Zoro the first time. Probably. Lucy was smiling, helping a little girl with her hair. _He's so good with the kids, I wonder if he wants any one day, _Lucy thought, giggling quietly as the girl not-so-subtley held hands with a little boy about her age. _Maybe Zoro and I could ha- Wait, no no no where did that thought come from? _Lucy's brows scrunched together as she continued staring at the oblivious Zoro._

"_Say, Big Sis Lucy, do you like Big Bro Zoro?" Michael asked, plopping on the couch next to Zoro._

_"What? No, we're just nakama!" Lucy told the child, her face flushing a shade of cherry._

_"No, you were definitely staring at him with _that _look!" Hoichal agreed, plopping on the couch on the other side of Lucy. Her head whipped to look at the other boy, mouth hanging open._

_"What're you talking about? What '_look_'?" She asked, confused by what they meant. Both boys just shrugged at her, sighing._

_"It means you like-like Big Bro Zoro." Michael said, the Duh-Tone ringing in her ears. That would be impossible, they were practically family!_

_"What? No, I-"_

_"Adults sure are weird, right Michael?" Hoichal laughed._

_"Right!" Michael noddded, laughing and running off with his brother._

_"I... What?" Lucy furrowed her brows further. She began to think about it and things began to click together. "Oh, shit, I do..." Lucy murmured, too quiet for the two toddlers holding hands to hear. No need to introduce them to such fowl language at such a young age. _Christ, Lucy, even _kids_ have it figured out before you do! _Lucy snapped at herself, absentmindedly finishing the young girl's hair. She hadn't realized she was doing a fishnet braid, but there it was, totally completed._

_She was grateful but also annoyed at Hoichal and Michael- Lucy would've been fine with living as oblivious and happy as the green haired swordsman._

"Hmm... That was about two years ago." Lucy smiled at the memory. Michael and Hoichael were such good kids! Well, _accidentally_ good kids but _still_... "Alright, Zoro it's time to wake up! Lunch is ready!" Lucy said, a large grin on her face. Zoro wasn't responding to her, so she shook his shoulder.

"Are you really that tired? C'mon, your fever is finally starting to go down, you need to keep eating!" Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Zoro! _Yoohoo_, anyone home?" Lucy waved a hand in front of his face, snapping her fingers. Hesitantly, Lucy touched his cheek with the back of her fingers. His head felt fine...

"Hey, Zoro? Zoro?" Lucy's hand slid down to his neck. Her fingertips brushed the small hickey she'd left, but her smile fell when she felt for his pulse. "Zoro?!" She shouted, gripping his shoulders. Tears sprung at her eye as she crouched above him, the small droplets falling onto his cheeks. He wasn't dead, he'd just been fine earlier that morning. So there was _no way_ Zoro would be gone.

"We were about to start another adventure! What about being the _World's Greatest Swordsman_?! What happened to all that courage, all that strength?! I love you, goddammit! Don- _Don't you fucking leave me too!_" Lucy's voice was rising with each word, and she didn't even register that the storm stopped.

"_Everyone! Everyone always leaves me! You were different, so why?!_" Lucy was hyperventilating, she fingers digging into his shoulders as more tears slid down her cheeks, down to her neck. Lucy collapsed onto Zoro's chest, not hearing the slightest trace of a heartbeat.

He was gone. It always happened to her so Lucy wasan't sure why she hadn't learned. Everyone always left her. First her parents, then Law, then Dan, then even Shanks- her _father_ for god's sake!- left without a word, and now Zoro. She was too wrapped up in her own grief to hear her crew mates step into the cave.

"Lucy? Zoro?" Luffy asked, his voice cracking at the end. He took a tentative step forward. Even he could figureout what had happened. There'd only be one reason Lucy would act like that.


End file.
